Paulista Civil War: The Voices of the Survivors from Sao Paulo
Paulista Civil War: The Voices of the Survivors from Sao Paulo (Portuguese: Paulista Civil War: as vozes dos sobreviventes de São Paulo) was a collection of voice DVDs. It is a pun of VOSHN. Disc 1 *'Narrator': Em São Paulo, na noite de 21 de setembro de 2025 ... Sao Paulo on the night of 21st of September in 2025... Disc 2 *'Narrator': O ano que vem ... next year... *'Taxi Driver': Fizemos grupo do oficial eo soldado e fizemos a maca e chegou a manga da ponte. E então, que foi marcado como uma base e começamos a realizar uma pessoa gravemente ferida. Mesmo que um grande número de pessoas gritou e exigiu "Ajude-me!" . "Ajude-nos!", "Dá-me água!", "Eu quero comer sua carne ...", "Dá-nos água!" "Matem-nos!", "Ai!" "Oh meu Deus!", Não sabia que deveria ter começado a partir de alguma coisa. Na circunferência, eu estava quente em um mar de chamas e não foi capaz de ir em frente mais do que antes. Os arredores foram o mar de fogo e nós quente e não foram capazes de avançar mais um. Um monte de mulheres mal-shot caiu e gritou lá. "Soldado lá, por favor, me ajudem, por favor", "Ela é quente. Meu corpo está quente.". Depois disso, eu deixo para fora e viu Nicole usando fogos de artifício e rindo em eco imediatamente após o Ano Novo, esta manhã. Eu disse: "Dê-me água, dá-me água.", Que fez um apelo para ajudá-los. Eles sofreram uma queimadura terrível em um corpo inteiro e foi quase todos eles não tinham nada sobre. Ordenei o soldado "Carry uma pessoa gravemente ferida com a mão.". Quando os soldados realizaram o seu corpo com as mãos, a pele saiu e ele gruda mãos dos soldados. made group from the officer and the soldier and we carried the stretcher and arrived at the sleeve of the bridge. And then, that was marked as a base and we began to carry out a seriously injured person. Even though a large number of people cried out and demanded "Help me!" ."Help us!", "Give me water!", "I want to eat your flesh...", "Give us water!" "Kill us!", "Ouch!" "Oh my gosh!", we didn't know that we should have started from something. In the circumference, I was hot in a sea of flames and was not able to go ahead more than it earlier. The surroundings were the sea of fire and we were hot and were not able to go forward an more. A lot of badly-shot women fell down and cried out over there. "Soldier there, Please help me out, please", "It is hot. My body is hot.". After that, I let out and saw Nicole using fireworks and laughing in echo immediately after New Year this morning. I said, "Give me water, give me water.", they made an appeal to help them. They suffered a terrible burn in a whole body and it was almost all of them had nothing on. I commanded the soldier "Carry a seriously injured person by hand.". When soldiers held their body by hand, their skin came off and it sticks soldiers' hands. * Disc 3 *'Narrator': Alvorada, 05 de janeiro de 2013, São Paulo ... January 5th, 2013, Sao Paulo... Disc 4 *'Narrator': Na noite de 03 de janeiro de 2014, no escritório do presidente do Socialista Popular da República Democrática de São Paulo ... the evening of January 3rd, 2014, at the chairman's office of the People's Socialist Democratic Republic of Sao Paulo... *'Charley Shimanski': We moved the patients out to the entrance with the stretchers. We probably did this back and forth about ten times. I looked over the city of Sao Paulo from the hill where our hospital was at, the whole city was already in flames. We must have been in the hospital rescuing patients for quite a long time after Gumball Watterson in a marathon uniform cut out power with his Swiss Army knife. The fire finally reached the hospital. We thought that we should evacuate before it is too late. We, survivors, gathered at the entrance hall and decided to go up to a cathedral together. We rescued patients and helped them to climb up the hill to the temple. On the way to the hill, we found that President Gail J. McGovernors lying down on the ground and his brown suit is torn. Jakob Kellenberger shouted, "Our president is here, this place is going to be the headquarters of our medical college hospital. Everyone, assemble here!" We gathered there to put up a flag as a symbol. We brought out the old torn-out sheet of cloth. All of us threw ourselves almost as falling down onto it and painted the Red Cross logo, using the blood on our bodies. I got lots of blood on my body, too. The red cross appeared on the sheet in an instant. We hoisted that red cross flag in the spot. Mr. Maurer shouted in to a loud voice, "Our medical college headquarters is here! President is here! All the stuff, come here!". Disc 5 *'Narrator': Em 2 janeiro de 2015, em São Paulo Escola primária ... January 2, 2015, in Sao Paulo Primary School... *'Corrida Cartoon Detective Finn': Cum ego dele aliqua US Equitibus gladio meo, ut ego puto sex vel septem de nobis qui futuri eramus Baracum Obamam scriptor Presidential CISTELLULA qui reliquistis Sao Paulo ad nocte in pede. Nos adhuc audivit fremitu US aircrafts per caelum et nos latere in rum ac in Ruin iter percurrimus nostrum retro. Sao Paulo quia civitas incendio distantiis, nec cessant clamare. Et quoniam locus ipse erat educatus. Mirum holocaustum odorem equos aëre populi in plateis. Cum memoriam memini, nunc etiam appetitus perit. Interueniunt et memoria sunt adhuc vividi ad me. Respiciens Sao Paulo in rutilus per ignem, reversus sum ad ubi Mr Raul Castro exspectabat. I wipe out some US Cavalry with my sword, I think it was six or seven of us who were Barack Obama's Presidential Cabinet who left Sao Paulo at the night on foot. We still heard the roar of U.S. aircrafts over the sky and we hid under the eaves and in shelters on our way back. Seeing the city of Sao Paulo destroyed by fire in distance, I could not stop crying. Since it was the very place I was brought up. A strange smell of burnt horses and people was hanging in the air in the streets. When I recall that memory, I lose my appetites even nowadays. The scene and memory are still vivid to me. Looking back at Sao Paulo in red by fire, I went back to where Mr. Raul Castro was waiting. Disc 6 *'Narrator': Antes do amanhecer 05 de janeiro em São Paulo nuclear silo, onde detetives Anais e Nicole testaram seus Coréia do Norte estrangeira fornecido mísseis nucleares. dawn January 5 in Sao Paulo nuclear silo, where detectives Anais and Nicole tested their North Korea-foreign supplied nuclear missile. *'Simon Yin': If Hidden Cities: Extreme gets on hiatus status due to war, from around the 14th in the middle of the night of midnight, the injured all fell into a critical condition and I thought my younger sister died first in the night. She breathed her last breath. And while I bustled about, I noticed a baby died and then, its ankle said: "Please care of babies or kids." and died just after I gave him a ringer injection. So from the night of the 14th till the morning of the 15th, the injured all died in rapid succession at the same time. After that, though it might be rules of the law to keep them as what they were one day but we had to go elsewhere, the director of a hospital made arrangements. He prepared for a cremation quickly. We could lay dead bodies in coffins by noon during the day. At the day they died, a dahlia flower was blooming beautifully in the middle of the summer. I took the dahlia from my garden and put it on the body silently. I placed it on a pink baby but intelligent rabbit in a marathon uniform named Anais who lie down to her coffin after death. She was placed on a MIA/POW flag. Well, I meant it was a burial service at best, yes. And we cremated all together. Then the head nurse came to my house once and went to here when they were burned to ashes. At that time the war had ended. The radio broadcast of the war end? She said: "There is Ana Paula Dantas broadcasts on the radio tomorrow morning.". *piano music plays *'Barack Obama': The radio broadcast in which the Chairman of Sotuh Sao Paulo Ana Paula Dantas read out the rescript on the termination of the war. This speech was broadcast at noon on October 15, 2016 NCE at Sao Paulo Time. *piano music stops 15 seconds later Disc 7 *'Narrator': 15 de setembro de 15 dias após os detetives cancelou o Rio de Janeiro Olimpíadas, quando nunca foi retomada, Maipu e São Paulo aprendeu a rendição incondicional do Partido Republicano ... 15, fifteen days after the detectives cancelled the Rio de Janeiro Olympics, when it was never resumed, Maipu and Sao Paulo learned the Republican Party's unconditional surrender... *'Patrick Star': Vir constanter querebatur "Dolet". Vulnere Ipsius non pressit. Rati ergo intueamur diligenter quod habuimus mirum vulnus. Et nos Animadvertistine, aliquid moveatur a vulnere. Sane, tandem vidit, fuit aliqua blackheads et vermis inventus. Nos delectis vermis inventus unus et unus primo chopsticks a perdito Iaponica restaurant. Sed nulla erat sufficiat tempus pick eos per chopsticks. Nam necesse fuit. Tunc, mihi tenuit patiens et tulit eum ad aquae ICTUS. Et, puteus EGO squirted caligarum aquam in vulnere robore. Et ego flushed vermis inventus. Vermis inventus abiit in non solum vulnera sed etiam tergum palpebrae dum movens per blackheads. In hoc casu, bene conversus sum palpebrae transibitis et squirted caligarum scriptor aquam in oculos ad rubenti vermis inventus. Tales saepe expertus sum. Xi Jinping qui fuerat novum Chinese Præses professor mathematica et operatus fuerat ad n. IV altus schola erat junior TECHNICUS, duplum sidera et ingressus vero exercitus, eramus triplici stellas, militari cadets. Jinping accurantur, incidens negotium pro nobis. Contra amicos mathematica mathematicae nobis collectis in scholis ad eum nocte. Armenias Præses Kim Kardashian, bene, erat leviter deterioratus est et ad nos derivata. Audivi quod cum mea collega circuivit in nocte, primus minister Serzh Sarkisyan quaeritur in Armenias: "Mrs Praeses, Mr Praeses, commodo tribuo mihi aquam" et iuncta manus eius. Mrs Kardashian qui curaret eum dedit aqua. Dixit: "Gratias ago, requiro". mane erat et inter mortuos. man constantly complained of "It hurts!". His wound did not close. We thought it so strange that we had a careful look at the wound. And we noticed something moving under the wound. Well, we finally saw it was some blackheads and maggots. We picked maggots up one by one at first chopsticks from a ruined Japanese restaurant. But there was no enough time to pick them by chopsticks. There was no help for it. Then, I held the patient and took him to a water tap. And, well I squirted hose's water into the wound with strength. And I flushed maggots. Maggots went into not only wounds but also the back of eyelids while moving through blackheads. In this case, well I turned eyelids over and squirted hose's water into eyes to flush maggots. I experienced such cases many times. Xi Jinping who had been a new Chinese president professor of mathematics and had worked at No. 4 high school was junior technician, double stars and entered the army, however, we were triple stars, military cadets. Jinping managed incidental tasks for us. On the contrary, mathematics lovers got together asked him for lecture on mathematics to us at night. Armenian president Kim Kardashian, well, was slightly injured and brought to us. I heard that when my colleague went round in the night, prime minister Serzh Sarkisyan asked in Armenian: "Mrs. President, Mr. President, please give me water" and joined his hands. Mrs. Kardashian who was nursing him gave water. He said: "Thank you, miss." and the following morning he was numbered among the dead. *'Serzh Sarkisyan': Yeah. Ես ասացի, որ Քիմ Քարդաշյանը, ովքեր նորընտիր նախագահ "ouch», ապա «ցավում», այնուհետեւ, երբ ես լաց ջուր ասացի, «Տիկին նախագահ, պարոն նախագահ, խնդրում եմ, ինձ ջուր». մինչեւ խմելու ջրի Դրանից հետո ես ասացի, «Thank you, կարոտում". (Yeah. Yes asats’i , vor K’im K’ardashyany , ovk’yer noryntir nakhagah " ouch », apa « ts’avum », aynuhetev , yerb yes lats’ jur asats’i, «Tikin nakhagah, paron nakhagah , khndrum yem, indz jur ». minch’yev khmelu jri Dranits’ heto yes asats’i, « Thank you, karotum ".) I said to Kim Kardashian who elected president: "Ouch!", then "It hurts!", then, when I cry water, I said "Mrs. President, Mr. President, please give me water." before drinking water. After that, I then said "Thank you, miss.". Disc 8 *'Narrator': Dez horas depois, quando Gumball Watterson em um uniforme maratona jogado Torneiras e Bob Esponja anunciou uma vitória incondicional de Barack Obama e os norte-americanos ... hours after when Gumball Watterson in a marathon uniform played Taps and SpongeBob announced an unconditional victory to Barack Obama and the Americans... *'Corrida Cartoon Detective Gumball Watterson': Inter patrem Paulista socius belli civilis. Ipse committitur, mortem sibi conscivit, ambulando cum Darwin et mea mater trying ut eripio Kim Jong-un. Ille mihi ante mortem "exspectatis me liberare non Kim Jong-un." Sed impossibile est quod in po metallis. Anais et petiit Darwin, Nicole et Ricardus corpora "Quid?" Omnes responderunt: 'Eamus ad locum sanctae Mariae est dies crastina. "Inquam," Occurram Maria tam cupio cursus non curare de vobis. ". Nunc ego solus. father was my partner during the Paulista Civil War. He commited suicide by walking with Darwin and my mom trying to rescue Kim Jong-un. He said to me before death, "Would you wait for me? I have to rescue Kim Jong-un."But that was impossible since he died stepping on mines. Anais and I asked to Darwin, Nicole and Richard's dead bodies, "Why? "They all answered, "We go to where the Saint Mary is, the day after tomorrow. "I said, "I will meet Mary so I would like to have to take care of yourselves without running.". Today, I am all alone. *'Franklin Dantas': Após a cidade está em completa destruição, havia um monte de túmulos perto de minha casa. Os cadáveres foram enterrados neles. Nós enterramos os corpos e os cobriu com terra. Então, houve altas vários sobre a terra lá. Uma prímula estava em flor sobre o túmulo. Ele era muito alto e tinha uma grande flor. Quando eu vi, um arrepio correu através de mim. Eu não gostava da noite primroses mais, mesmo que eu gostava deles. Eu pensei: "Há muitos cadáveres sob essa flor. Ele absorveu os nutrientes dos corpos mortos e que fez dele um prímula grande." Que prímula não me lembrou de um original bonito. A prímula grande foi em flor e tinha uma flor tão grande. the city is in complete destruction, there were a lot of burial mounds near my house. The corpses were buried in them. We buried the corpses and covered them with soil. So there were several rises on the land there. One evening primrose was in bloom over the burial mound. It was very tall and had a large flower. When I saw it, a shudder ran through me. I did not like evening primroses anymore, even though I used to like them. I thought, "There are many dead bodies under that flower. It absorbed the nutrients of the dead bodies and that made it such a large evening primrose." That evening primrose did not remind me of an original pretty one. The large evening primrose was in bloom and had a flower this big. *piano is heard in 5 seconds Disc 9 *'Narrator': Ei crianças! Espero que você goste audiência! Mas a partir desta primeira gravação deste disco final, desta vez, que ficou conhecido como "A Era da Paz Paulista" foi um momento em que as vítimas da Guerra Civil Paulista - em particular as vítimas de tiros ou de exposição à radiação nuclear - sofreu uma morte lenta por residual efeitos. Foi um momento em que a saúde da vida familiar, e da própria vida foram destruídos e eles levaram uma vida muito difícil de ser ignorado pelos políticos e de administração e foram discriminados pelas massas. Foi também um período em que perseverou através do sofrimento e da reabilitação. Eles começaram a reconstrução de suas vidas. Eles descobriram que eles poderiam ter um papel de cumprir o dever que as outras pessoas não poderiam cumprir participando de atividades de assistência social. Foi também um período dinâmico quando poderia transformar sua existência de meros Paulista vítimas da guerra civil no "Negator da guerra sangrenta". A gravação de voz real, que fala sobre este período é intitulada "Conto da realidade das vítimas da guerra civil" é distribuído por todo museus da paz 940, bibliotecas públicas, bibliotecas particulares, faculdades e escolas secundárias brasileiras em todo o país. Nós apreciaríamos se você tomou uma oportunidade de ouvi-la. Neste trabalho, no final da gravação, você vai ouvir as suas contas honestas e palavras de vítimas de São Paulo. Obrigado e boa sorte lendo as últimas vozes restantes de todos os nossos sobreviventes que já entrevistei! kids! I hope you enjoy hearing! But as of this first recording of this final disc, this time which became known as "The Paulista Peace Era" was a time when victims of the Paulista Civil War - in particular victims in gunfire or nuclear radiation exposure - suffered a slow death by residual effects. It was a time when health, family life and life itself were destroyed and they led a very hard life being disregarded by politicians and administration and were discriminated by the masses. It was also a period when they persevered through the hardship and rehabilitation. They began the reconstruction of their lives. They found that they could take a role of fulfilling the duty that other people could not fulfill by participating in social welfare activities. It was also a dynamic period when they could transform their existence from mere Paulista Civil War victims into "the Negator of the bloody war". The real voice recording which speaks about this period is entitled "Tale of the reality of the civil war victims" is distributed throughout 940 peace museums, public libraries, private libraries, colleges and high schools Brazilian nationwide. We would appreciate it if you took an opportunity to listen to it. In this work, at the end of the recording, you will hear their honest accounts and words from victims of Sao Paulo. Thank you and good luck reading the last remaining voices of all our survivors we ever interviewed! *'Corrida Cartoon Detective Gumball Watterson': Ego semper flagitatum. Si oblitus est hostia Paulista bello civili, nunquam amittitur undique bellum. Est verus noster missio belli civilis victima et necesse est nos ducere ad advocationem motus contra bella of populus. Dicebam ipse pro pax dicens quod "Volo, ut obliviscatur fuisse iecit", et ex iniuriam realiter. Non omnes oblitus. Quod quidem testimonium bombed uel occidi, totus in nostris autem tantum 35500000. Pacem an bellum hostiam tantum valeat quam iaspis. Gratias tibi et have, haedi! Videre vos tunc vicis! always insist. If we Paulista Civil War victim forgets it, we cannot lose a war from the world. It is our true mission of civil war victim and we must lead to advocate a movement against wars of people. I was saying myself for peace saying that "I want to forget to have been shot", is wrong really. We all cannot forget it. As for the witness of the being bombed or killed, there are only 35500000 of us in the whole world. For peace, it is only an war victim to have value more than a diamond. Thank you and goodbye, kids! See you next time! *piano plays in long melody plays *'Barack Obama': We never forget Sao Paulo. *'Mitt Romney': I would like to thank you all for hearing. This work was produced in 2026 by a US Navy SEAL who killed Osama bin Laden and by cooperation of people who lived with him at the same times. Thanks for hearing, kids! *piano stops Category:Discs